FanGame:Monster Hunter Evolution
Monsters |-|Sorted By Species= 'Amphibians' Question Mark Icon 4th Fanon Icon.png|Caulodus Tetsucabra Fanon Icon.png|Tetsucabra Zamite Fanon Icon.png|Zamite Zamtrios Fanon Icon.png|Zamtrios 'Behemoths' Question Mark Icon 4th Fanon Icon.png|Scutoths Ryatroxos Fanon Icon by NRex117.png|Ryatroxos Question Mark Icon 4th Fanon Icon.png|Charred Ryatroxos Question Mark Icon 4th Fanon Icon.png|Anatroxos Question Mark Icon 4th Fanon Icon.png|Magnatroxos 'Bird Wyverns' Question Mark Icon 4th Fanon Icon.png|Gaiago Question Mark Icon 4th Fanon Icon.png|Ghaulopo Question Mark Icon 4th Fanon Icon.png|Great Ghaulopo Kulu-Ya-Ku_Fanon_Icon.png|Kulu-Ya-Ku MHW-Tzitzi-Ya-Ku_Icon.png|Tzitzi-Ya-Ku Question Mark Icon 4th Fanon Icon.png|Coco-Ya-Ku Question Mark Icon 4th Fanon Icon.png|Torvo-Ya-Ku Qurupeco_Fanon_Icon.png|Qurupeco Malfestio_Fanon_Icon.png|Malfestio Sicarapax Icon by Narwhaler.png|Sicarapax 'Brute Wyverns' Barroth Fanon Icon.png|Barroth Duramboros Fanon Icon.png|Duramboros Rust Duramboros Fanon Icon.png|Rust Duramboros Giaorugu Fanon Icon.png|Giaorugu Glavenus Fan Icon by Nrex117.png|Glavenus Brachydios Fanon Icon.png|Brachydios Raging Brachydios Fanon Icon.png|Raging Brachydios Uragaan Fanon Icon.png|Uragaan Mikiragaan Icon.png|Mikiragaan Solmaron fanon Icon by Nrex117.png|Solmaron Rampant Solmaron Icon by Chaoarren.png|Rampant Solmaron 'Bypaldians' Question Mark Icon 4th Fanon Icon.png|Wrendingo Question Mark Icon 4th Fanon Icon.png|Wrendingoth Question Mark Icon 4th Fanon Icon.png|Sorgoth Question Mark Icon 4th Fanon Icon.png|Brumog Tautogoth Icon by Nrex117.png|Tautogoth 'Carapaceons' Ceanataur Fanon Icon.png|Ceanataur Shogun Ceanataur Fanon Icon.png|Shogun Ceanataur Hermitaur Fanon Icon.png|Hermitaur Daimyo Hermitaur Fanon Icon.png|Daimyo Hermitaur 'Fanged Beasts' Moofah Fanon Icon.png|Moofah Mosswine Fanon Icon.png|Mosswine Question Mark Icon 4th Fanon Icon.png|Cados Question Mark Icon 4th Fanon Icon.png|Probo Question Mark Icon 4th Fanon Icon.png|Inostralos Question Mark Icon 4th Fanon Icon.png|Exostralos Bullfango Fanon Icon.png|Bullfango Bulldrome Fanon Icon.png|Bulldrome Kecha Wacha Fanon Icon.png|Kecha Wacha Arzuros Fanon Icon.png|Arzuros Lagombi Fanon Icon.png|Lagombi Volvidon Fanon Icon.png|Volvidon Question Mark Icon 4th Fanon Icon.png|Natanos Question Mark Icon 4th Fanon Icon.png|Fangosai Question Mark Icon 4th Fanon Icon.png|Basileosai FrontierGen-Nono Orugaron Icon.png|Nono Orugaron FrontierGen-Kamu Orugaron Icon.png|Kamu Orugaron 'Fanged Wyverns' Question Mark Icon 4th Fanon Icon.png|Tutaroth Dodogama Fanon Icon.png|Dodogama Tobi-Kadachi Fanon Icon.png|Tobi Kadachi Cynos Icon by Nrex117.png|Cynos Cynodama2 Icon by Nrex117.png|Cynodama FrontierGen-Pokara Icon.png|Pokara FrontierGen-Pokaradon Icon.png|Pokaradon Mizutsune Fanon Icon.png|Mizutsune Odogaron Fanon Icon.png|Odogaron Question Mark Icon 4th Fanon Icon.png|Garunagos 'Flying Wyverns' Pukei-Pukei Fanon Icon.png|Pukei-Pukei Paolumu Fanon Icon.png|Paolumu Giggi_Fanon Icon.png|Giggi Gigginox_Fanon Icon.png|Gigginox Legiana Fanon Icon.png|Legiana Diablos Fanon World Icon.png|Diablos Black Diablos Fanon World Icon.png|Black Diablos Nargacuga Fanon Icon.png|Nargacuga Seregios Fanon Icon.png|Seregios Barioth Fanon Icon.png|Barioth Tigrex Fanon Icon.png|Tigrex Brute Tigrex Fanon Icon.png|Brute Tigrex Ferrumos Icon.png|Ferrumos Espinas Fanon Icon.png|Espinas Espinas Subspecies Fanon Icon.png|Auburn Espinas Espinas Rare Species Fanon Icon.png|Pearl White Espinas Basarios Fanon Icon.png|Basarios Gravios Fanon Icon.png|Gravios Black Gravios Fanon Icon.png|Black Gravios Bazelgeuse Fanon Icon.png|Bazelgeuse 'Leviathans' Epioth Fanon Icon.png|Epioth Ludroth Fanon Icon.png|Ludroth Royal Ludroth Fanon Icon.png|Royal Ludroth Uroktor Fanon Icon.png|Uroktor Agnaktor Fanon Icon.png|Agnaktor Nibelsnarf Fanon Icon.png|Nibelsnarf Baruragaru Fanon Icon.png|Barura Voluron Icon by Narwhaler.png|Voluron Tsunami Voluron Icon by Narwhaler.png|Tsunami Voluron 'Lynians' MHW-Gajalaka Icon.png|Gajalaka MHW-Grimalkyne Icon.png|Grimalkyne Felyne Fanon Icon.png|Felyne 'Neopterons' Altaroth Fanon Icon.png|Altaroth Bnahabra Fanon Icon.png|Bnahabra Hornetaur Fanon Icon.png|Hornetaur Konchu Fanon Icon.png|Konchu Vespoid Fanon Icon.png|Vespoid Question Mark Icon 4th Fanon Icon.png|Caydearin 'Piscine Wyverns' Delex Fanon Icon.png|Delex Question Mark Icon 4th Fanon Icon.png|Rhizolos Question Mark Icon 4th Fanon Icon.png|Rhizodrome Question Mark Icon 4th Fanon Icon.png|Taurotodus 'Sauridians' Question Mark Icon 4th Fanon Icon.png|Brachylopos Question Mark Icon 4th Fanon Icon.png|Validoth 'Snake Wyverns' Najarala Fanon Icon.png|Najarala 'Scelidians' Question Mark Icon 4th Fanon Icon.png|Burromoth Question Mark Icon 4th Fanon Icon.png|Arenatos Question Mark Icon 4th Fanon Icon.png|Tahnastyx Question Mark Icon 4th Fanon Icon.png|Ventitherios Question Mark Icon 4th Fanon Icon.png|Centritherios 'Temnocerans' Question Mark Icon 4th Fanon Icon.png|Baelidae Nerscylla Fanon Icon.png|Nerscylla Akura Vashimu Fanon Icon.png|Akura Vashimu 'Wingdrakes' Remobra Fanon Icon.png|Remobra Barnos Fanon Icon.png|Barnos Mernos Fanon Icon.png|Mernos Raphinos Fanon Icon.png|Raphinos Noios Fanon Icon.png|Noios Question Mark Icon 4th Fanon Icon.png|Dealochs 'Elder Dragons' MHW-Kirin Icon.png|Kirin MHW-Oroshi-Kirin Icon.png|Oroshi Kirin MHW-Vaal Hazak Icon.png|Vaal Hazak MHW-Kushala Daora Icon.png|Kushala Daora MHW-Rusted Kushala Daora Icon.png|Rusted Kushala Daora Chameleos Fanon Icon.png|Chameleos Nergigante Fanon Icon.png|Nergigante MHW-Teostra Icon.png|Teostra MHW-Lunastra Icon.png|Lunastra Valstrax Fanon Icon.png|Valstrax Gore Magala Fanon Icon.png Shagaru Magala Fanon Icon.png Question Mark Icon 4th Fanon Icon.png|Matrucilos Question Mark Icon 4th Fanon Icon.png|Jul'Ralux |-|Turf Wars and Interaction= Lower Tier Large Monsters Locations *Infinite Prairie *Elysian Forest *Primeval Coastline *Underhive/Neopteron Hive *Barren Basin *Glacial Ruins *Overgrown Archipelago *Salt Plains *Scalding Plateau Setting N/A Story N/A Changes and Notes Monsters Classes *The herbivore classification no longer exists and all the former monsters under that classification have been reclassified. **Mammalian herbivores have been reclassified as Fanged Beasts. **A new class of monsters has been added called Scelidians this classification is for ornithopod-like monsters such as Kestodon, Rhenoplos, Aptonoth, Slagtoth and Apceros. **A new class of monster has been added called Sauridians this classification is for Sauropod-like monsters such as Larinoth. *Mizutsune, Pokara and Pokaradon have been reclassified as Fanged Wyverns due to there mixture of mammal and non-mammalian features. *Pukei-Pukei has been reclassified as a flying wyvern for its lack of bird like traits. *Nerscylla cloak is made from a Gigginox hide rather than a Khezu hide like in previous games. BGMs Category:Fan Game